La cosa más estúpida
by Nea Poulain
Summary: "¿Y si abrimos un bar?" Es una pregunta estúpida, las posibilidades de fracasar son demasiadas y ninguno de los dos tiene demasiado dinero. Pero Seamus sonríe y contesta: "Sí"


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan es de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el reto anual "La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"_

Este fic es para **Kristy SR** , que es un hamor con hache que está cumpliendo años. Pidió un Dean/Seamus.

* * *

 **La cosa más estúpida**

* * *

 **I.**

* * *

―¿Y si ponemos un bar?

Esa pregunta lo empezó todo. Dean había dicho que no pensaba intentar su futuro en el Quidditch porque después de todo no era un excelente jugador. Les habían ofrecido una plaza en la Academia de Aurores, pero Seamus había dicho que no pensaba aceptarla de manera muy categórica. Ni siquiera lo había pensado antes de decir que no pensaba seguir luchando toda su vida. No era la vida que quería vivir.

―Está bien ―respondió Seamus.

―¿Es en serio? ―Dean abrió mucho los ojos.

Era una pésima idea: no tenían mucho dinero, no sabían nada de negocios, diecinueve años (Dean casi veinte), no sabían nada de manejar un bar y levantar un negocio como ese era muy complicado. Pero tenían el mercado. No había ningún otro lugar donde los jóvenes pudieran ir que no fuera las Tres Escobas (siempre atascado de adolescentes) o al Caldero Chorrente (siempre atascado de viejos).

―Sí ―dijo Seamus. Era en serio.

Dean sonrió.

Iban a abrir un bar.

(Y probablemente aquella era la decisión más estúpida de su vida).

* * *

 **II.**

* * *

Seamus le lanzó las llaves a Dean.

―Es de mi madre ―le dijo―. El local. Podemos ahorrarnos la renta si dejamos que sea socia.

―¿Tu madre?

Seamus se encogió de hombros.

―Es eso o pagarle renta.

―Pues ya que.

Al menos, la señora Finnigan era amable. El único requisito era no meterse con la selección de Quidditch de Irlanda o discutir cuando creía que tenía la razón.

Dean torció un poco la boca y revisó las llaves. Eran viejas y Seamus ya le había advertido que el local que tenía su madre en el callejón Diagon estuviera hecho un desastre. Lo había comprado después de la guerra para ayudar a una familia que necesitaba dinero rápido.

―¿Y las llaves? ―preguntó―. ¿Para qué?

Seamus le guiñó un ojo.

―¿No quieres verlo?

* * *

 **III.**

* * *

―Es un asco ―concluyó Dean.

―Vamos a tener que limpiar todo.

―Sí.

―Un asco.

Estaban parados en medio del local. Había mesas deshechas que no usarían, así que tendrían que comprar más. Faltaban sillas, también. Pero había una parte que podían usar como escenario para que hubiera música en vivo, que era lo que Dean quería, que los magos conocieran el jazz y el soul y el blues y que dejaran de oír los gritos de Las brujas de Macbeth (que era lo que le gustaba a Seamus). Les faltaría también una barra, porque aquel sitio había sido un restaurante común y corriente, donde venderían whisky de fuego a montones. Seguro. Dean sonrió ante la perspectiva.

―¿Te lo imaginas? ―preguntó―. Nuestro bar, en ese lugar. A media luz. Con música tranquila y la gente bebiendo y fumando.

―Los magos casi no fuman, Dean.

―Entonces sólo bebiendo ―se corrigió―. Pero, ¿te lo imaginas?

Seamus asintió y le tomó la mano.

(Nunca antes lo había hecho. Sólo cuando Dean había vuelto a Hogwarts para la batalla).

Le pareció que era un roce cálido.

* * *

 **IV.**

* * *

―No te gustan las mesas.

―No.

―Podemos arreglarlas ―sugirió Seamus, en tono conciliador―. Ya sé que así en madera y sin pintar… Pero imagínatelas. Barnizadas con un toque antiguo. ¡Quedan!

Dean hizo todo lo que pudo para imaginárselas. No tenía muy buena imaginación y sólo acabó moviendo una ceja en una mueca insegura.

Seamus lo notó y se acercó. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

―Vamos, confía en mí ―le pidió.

Cualquier día.

―Claro que confío en ti ―respondió él.

(La verdad era que las mesas estaban feísimas.)

* * *

 **V.**

* * *

Cumplió su palabra. De algún moco Seamus ha logrado que el bar parezca más un bar que un local abandonado y golpeado con la guerra. El problema es que los números empiezan a alcanzarlos y el dinero que tienen no es infinito. Dean apenas unos ahorros y un préstamo de su padrastro. Seamos, poco más de lo mismo y lo que ayuda su madre.

Sin la señora Finnigan, ese bar no tendría forma, ni nada.

Seamus se inclina sobre el libro de cuentas. Les quedaba muy poco dinero y ni siquiera han abierto. No tenían proveedores, ni manera de conseguirlos. Dean torció la boca al ver las cuentas.

―Ya casi acabamos ―dijo Seamus―, sólo es… un último empujón.

El problema, se dice Dean, es que no tiene ni idea de dónde sacar el último empujón, hasta que se le ocurre una idea.

―¿Recuerdas la guitarra que me regaló mi madre hace unos años? ―pregunta.

Seamus sonríe.

(Dean podría besar esa sonrisa, pero no se atreve a ponerle nombre al cosquilleo del estómago).

* * *

 **VI.**

* * *

Por fin, todo estaba listo. Tenían hasta cocinera y no pueden creer su suerte. Aunque en realidad Parvati había aceptado sólo hasta que habían accedido regalarle al menos cinco tragos gratis.

Sonríen a pesar de lo arriesgado que es lo que están a punto de hacer, porque si el negocio no funciona se quedarán sin un galeón en el bolsillo. Ni siquiera contrataron a alguien para que repartiera panfletos por todo el callejón Diagon, anunciando la apertura.

Era jueves. Abrirían al día siguiente y estaban nerviosos. Dean no podía parar de tamborilear con los dedos cada segundo que pasaba sentado sin hacer nada y Seamus se movía a todas partes, arreglando cosas, asegurándose de que todo estuviera perfecto.

Aquel bar se había convertido en el sueño de toda su vida.

Cuando Dean entró al Bar, encontró con que Seamus estaba detrás de la barra y sonreía mirando el acabado final. Había puesto algunos tréboles para dejar en claro que aquel lugar era, como él, irlandés.

―Hola ―saludó Dean.

―Hola ―respondió Seamus―. ¿Te gusta?

Dean asintió, acercándose. Le gustaba mucho.

Las mesas barnizadas en oscuro, los toques verdes que había por todo el local, los tréboles, y la barra, con las botellas listas para servir.

―¿Te lo puedes creer? ―Seamus parecía incapaz de mantener su emoción―. ¡Vamos a abrir un bar!

Se agachó para pasar del otro lado mientras Dean aun miraba a su alrededor y soltaba una risita nerviosa.

―La verdad es que no.

―¡Vamos a abrir un bar!

Dean quiso decirle que ya lo sabía, pero Seamus lo abrazó antes y casi le rompió las costillas por lo fuerte del abrazo.

(Seamus, que nunca abrazaba a nadie).

―A la mejor si me dejas de asfixiar, me lo creo ―sugirió Dean.

* * *

 **VII.**

* * *

Estaban detrás de la barra, observando el éxito rotundo. Dean sonreía pero estaba agotado, porque no pasaban más de dos minutos sin que alguien llegara pidiendo algo nuevo.

―Tenemos un bar.

―Tenemos un bar ―confirmó Seamus apenas sin mirarlo. Había estado raro desde el día anterior.

―Todavía no me lo acabo de creer ―comentó Dean.

―Pues créelo. Es muy real.

Sonrió y volteó a ver a Seamus.

―¿Te lo imaginaste alguna vez? ¿Un bar con un socio como yo?

Seamus no volteó, pero Dean escuchó su risa, aun con el ruido de las demás personas. Dean le pasa la mano por los hombros y lo aferra.

―¡Tenemos un bar! ―exclama.

No puede acabar de creérselo y por eso es la euforia. Tampoco puede creer que tenga un bar con Seamus, que atrapa la mano de Dean que descansa en su hombro y la aprieta

(A Dean le sigue pareciendo un roce cálido).

―Es lo más estúpido que hemos hecho en nuestras vidas ―sigue hablando Dean―. ¡Y ha salido bien!

Seamus sonríe, apenas un momento y se voltea a verlo. Parece que estaba pensando en algo, pero Dean nunca llegó a saber que era porque Seamus le estampo los labios en los suyos y se retiró.

Era la primera vez que Seamus estaba tan rojo en tantos años. Pero pareció respirar hondo cuando Dean sonrió.

―Ya no ―fue lo único que dijo―. Ya no es la cosa más estúpida que hemos hecho.

* * *

 **Me ha costado mucho escribir esto. Porque no veo a Dean ni a Seamus interesados el uno en el otro. No sé si haga falta aclarar, pero a ninguno le cambié la orientación sexual. Los dos mostraron su interés en las chicas en Hogwarts (Dean más que Seamus), así que digan que son bisexuales y ya está.**

 **Este fic, por si acaso, no está relacionado con absolutamente nada más que haya escrito.**

 **Y finalmente, Kristy, espero que te guste.**

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 26 de septiembre de 2015_


End file.
